Happy endings
by emmajones1019
Summary: here I will write my one-shots, and prompts about Captain Swan,and maybe another brotps :D I hope you will like them!
1. the rollercoaster

**A/N: **this is a prompt from my brother, the prompt is:

_**There are two characters, a girl and a guy, on a roller coaster, when there is suddenly a girly scream, and it was the guy who was screaming.**_

this is just a one-shot :D, I just wanted a little break from Everybody Loves Captain Swan, and it was enough, my other fic will be updated soon, if you want me to write another one-shot, or even larger, you are welcome to leave a review, or a prompt.

* * *

_That wasn´t fun at all_

"Come on Killian this is gonna be fun" Emma said heading to the line of a rollercoaster, while holding hands with Killian. They were in the annual fair of Storybrooke, and they were having fun, or at least Emma was.

"Swan, are you sure this bloody contraption is safe?" Killian said, looking at the rollercoaster with doubt.

"Killian, first of all, it´s called a rollercoaster, second of all, don´t be a codfish" Emma said playfully

"Codfish?" Killian said confused

"Heck, you have to see Peter Pan" Emma said with a wide smile while buying two tickets

"I will NOT see that moving picture after you told me about it!" Killian said, the memories of Emma telling him about the moustaches and perms flashing in his mind.

"Please, it will be fun, we can cuddle on the couch while watching that _moving picture_, wouldn´t you like that?" Emma said biting her lip and looking at his.

"Bloody minx" Killian said looking at her (_girlfriend?) _with love and a flash of lust, after watching her a moment, he sighed "Fine, I will watch the Netflix-"Killian was interrupted by Emma´s giggles, when she calmed down, he continued "I will watch the Netflix with you if you promise that we won't go to the rollycoaster-"

"Rollercoaster" Emma corrected interrupting him "and… I can promise you that"

"Why not, Swan?" Killian inquired disappointed.

"Because I already bought two tickets for us" Emma said, holding the tickets to show them to her boyfriend.

"Come again? In which time did you do that?" Killian asked surprised

"When you didn´t know what codfish means, and when you didn´t want to watch the movie I suggested" Emma said with mocking anger

"I already agreed" Killian said with challenge in his eyes

"Yeah, you did, you better remember that" Emma said (he "didn´t", but we well get to that)"Now shall we go to our seats?"She said while heading to the ride, but then she realized that Killian wasn´t going with her "Killian, please, you said you wanted to learn new things about this world"

"Aye, but, I neither wanted to risk my life at it" Killian said

"Yeah? Tell that to the toaster" Emma said raising her eyebrow s

"I still don´t see the function of that machine" Killian said

"Yes, but that doesn´t mean that you had to use your hook for that" Emma said crossing her arms

"Darling, I use my hook for_**everything**__" _Killian said licking hisbottom lip "I didn´t hear complains last night" that caused Emma to blush

"OK Cassanova, let´s keep going, or is the most fearsome captain pirate of the seven seas scared?" Emma said challenging him.

"Emma, love, that is not going to work, and besides, you already said it, at least I was on water and not on air, and sailing was way more fun that that"

"I doubt that, even a kid can find this fun" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Are you sure this is safe?" Killian asked again

"Yes, come on, old guy" Emma said locking her arm with his and walking them to their seats

Killian (finally) agreed, but Emma still could see him scared, so she gave him a peck on his lips and held his hand , and he smiled (she loved his smile)

The ride finally started, and Emma could feel Killian´s hand grasping around hers, and she gave him a reassuring smile, and then they started ascending, _this is gonna be fun _Emma thought.

They were in the top, and Emma was trying to not burst in laughter because of Killian´s relieved expression, she knew what was next, and she couldn´t wait to see (or hear) Killian´s reaction

"Love, you were right, this isn´t that bad, actually, it´s quite the vie-blooody heeellll!"Killian reacted surprised when they were falling, and Emma was laughing

"Swan, stop mocking me" Killian said, pouting like a three years old.

"Sorry, I can´t, it´s just that this is the smallest climb" Emma said giggling

"Come again?" Killian asked scared

"This is the smallest of the three" Emma said pointing to the next one

"THE THREE? Swan, we have to get out of here! I will jump if I have to" Killian said hyperventilating and looking down

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine, it´s quite fun" Emma said giving him a peck on his cheek; it seemed to calm him down a little, but it wasn´t enough.

"QUITE FUN?! This is everything but fun, this is torture"

"And why am I enjoying it?" Emma said lifting her eyebrows

"Because this is my first time here, and not yours" Killian said still scared

"See? You already said it, the first time is worse than the others, at the end, you won´t be scared anymore, trust me"

"Love, I think we already cleared out that I trust you with my heart, literally" Killian smiled at Emma smiling "You know why?" Killian looked at her eyes

"Because you are a survivor?" Emma asked responded looking at him with love, obviously thinking about the memory.

"Not only that, Swan; I´m your survivor"

"That was cheesy" Emma said

"I´m just telling what it is" Killian said

"Killian…"

"What´s wrong, Swan?" Killian asked confused

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do as I said"

"As you wish" Killian closed his eyes expecting for a kiss, but when there was none coming, he opened one eye and saw Emma´s grin

"What?"

"Look down" and he did as she said

They were on the second climb, and it was higher.

And then they fell.

Emma kissed him before he screamed, and when they were apart, she saw his wide eyes.

"Oh, come on, it wasn´t that bad" Emma said

"Well, this time it wasn´t love, thanks to you" Killian said and then he leaned to kiss her again, but then they heard a catcalls and "get a room, sheriff" and they were apart, again (she REALLY needed her own place), and then they were talking, and they forgot about the roller coaster.

But then there was the third one.

And Emma heard the noisiest, shrill, scream she had ever heard...

"KILLIAN!"

_**The end**_


	2. a dark one-shot

_Just speculation… not that I think it will happen _let´s hope not

"How does this curse exactly work?" Cruella asked while looking at the savior laying on the floor.

"Miss Swan won´t feel anything towards anything, or more clearly, anyone, the only difference will be that love and hate will be reverted" Rumplestiltskin explained

"So, everyone she loves, she will hate them instead?" Maleficient aquired curious

"Indeed" Rumplestiltskin affirmed and turned to look at Emma Swan "I think it´s time for the savior to wake up"

"Emma" Mary Margaret murmured as her daughter appeared in the town hall from a cloud of red smoke (it was her color after all)

"What do you want?" Emma asked with hate on her face

"We just wanted to apologize, for keeping secrets from you, from lying, for everything" David said

"Yeah, right" Emma replied sarcastically

"It´s the truth" Mary Margaret said

"How can I believe you? If the reason of why I don´t trust you is because you lied to me, how can I believe that you aren´t lying again?"

"You have to believe because you are the savior and they are your parents" Henry interrupted, passing through the people who were there, and Emma growled

"You again? And that book?" She motioned to the object in his arms.

"Mom, you have to believe-"

"I don´t want to hear more of it, go with your mom or I will-"

"-but you are mi mom" Henry sighed "Mom, you are the savior, you are supposed to give everyone their happy endings, but you are doing exactly the opposite, you are destroying them-"

"ENOUGH!" Emma lifted her hand towards henry´s throat

"Henry!" Killian screamed and jumped in front of him before Emma could grab his throath, getting Killian´s instead.

"Killian!" "Hook!" All of them screamed, but the savior just smirked.

"Oh, the pirate, trying to be a hero?" Emma asked annoyed "Why did you save the kid? He´s just an annoying child"

"He´s so much more, Swan, you must know that" Killian said, trying and failing to breath.

"No, I don´t" Emma shaked her head, her gaze still focused on the pirate "Anyway, I don´t see the difference between killing you and the kid"

"Don´t do it Emma, the darkness will fill you and you won´t escape from it, don´t do it ,love"

"If you don´t want me to kill you, why did you jump in front of Henry?"

"I don´t want you to kill anyone, but if I have to choose between saving my life or Henry´s, I will choose him, no matter what" Henry looked up to see him with teary eyes "I had to jump in case my plan failed"

"Well I think this is the case" Emma said before twisting his hand… and breaking his neck

"NO!" Heny screamed and ran to the captain.

Emma stood in the same position, but there were tears streaming down her face.

She disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Belle ran towards him and sobbed, followed by Will, Charming, Snow, Ariel, Granny, Ruby, Regina and, well… everyone.

Regina dropped to her knees ; she lifted and moved her hands over Killian´s body.

"Regina, can you do something?" David asked, still crying

"I know about a spell but it´s almost impossible"

"What do we need?" Henry looked from Killian to his mother.

"True love" Regina turned to look at her son with a sad smile "and a far as we know, his true love is dark, and she won´t do it"

"But the book says that you can have more than one true love, it doesn´t have to be romantically, it can be between family, and friends"

"But I don´t think that would be enough, that´s why I told you this was impossible" Regina replied

"But what if we put together all of the love we have for him?"David offered and everybody looked at him.

"You love him, david?" Mary Margaret asked looking at her husband

"Not THAT way, but as a friend, and he´s part the family, so I could say that I do" david replied"me too" mary margaret said  
"Me too" Belle said still looking at Killian "He has been my best friend since I banished Rumple, he has been with me ever since"

"Me as well" Ariel agreed "He was an idiot when he threw Blackbeard overboard, but he was with me during the missing year, and he set me free from the bottle where I was trapped"

"He gave me a shiner, but I consider him a mate"Will said, grabbing Belle´s hand

"He treated well the savior, and that´s why we are grateful" Happy spoke for all the dwarves.

"He´s kind with everyone and he always offers Ruby and me help when we are busy" Granny said and Ruby nodded.

"He knows how it feels when people still see you as a villain"Regina murmured sadly

"He´s like a father to me, he never treats me as a kid, he treats me as his friend, he always take me sailing and gives me advices" Henry said still looking at the pirate with tears in his eyes.

"Fine, so, let´s do this" Regina declared

"Do ee all have to kiss him?" David asked akwardly and all laughed sadly.

"Of course not, Henry will do it, if you´re okay with it" Regina turned to look at her son

"I am" Henry smiled

"OK, and you all have to focus on Killian" Regina paused after seeing all of them lifting an eyebrow "Yes, I know his name, focus, people" Regina responded frustrated; they nodded and closed their eyes.

Regina lifted her hands and closed her eyes as well, suddenly there was a shine of light above Killian.

Regina shook Henry´s shoulder,making him open his eyes.

"Now you can do it" Regina smiled and Henry did as well.

Henry leaned and kissed Killian´s forehead.

Eventually, a blast of magic make all of them fall backwards

There were a couple of seconds before Killian started coughing and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" the pirate asked confused but all cheered and laughed "Did I miss-" Killian was interrupted by Henry tackling him down with a hug.

"Killian! You´re alright" Henry sobbed

"Hello there, lad, care to share me what happened before I woke up?" Killian asked warmly

All of the town told him all the story between screams and interrupts from each other, but Killian understood

"So, Emma is still dark?" he wondered

"Yes" All of them nodded

"We should go and save her and-"

"-You just died!" All of them screamed

"Aye, I know, and thank you for waking me, but I won´t stop fighting for her, and you know it, besides, she is under a curse and she need our help a much as I did, everything she did is not her fault, it´s the curse fault, she can´t control it and that´s why we need to go save her" Killian stated

"OK, we will" David agreed "But you jut need to be careful, mate"

"I told you we were getting along" Killian smirked, and David gave him a slap on the chest.

"Keep dreaming, buddy" The pirate smirked and headed towards the exit (after receiving hugs from everyone, of course)


	3. the road trip

j_ust a little drabble about the next episode (SPOILERS , sort of…)_

"Just, be careful" Killian said to Emma, with worry in his eyes.

"You don´t have to worry about me" Emma grinned before separating from him (after she crashed her lips against his, of course), while Regina was rolling her eyes at them before getting into Emma´s car and muttered something that sounded very close to "those two are worse than the charmings"

Emma ignored her as she got into her car as well and drove towards the town line.

The last thing she saw before exiting Storybrooke was the reflection of her family.

This was going to be a long trip.

…

"Do you think is her?" Regina asked as she turned to look at the waitress of the restaurant where they were having lunch.

"Definitely" Emma responded before turning to look at Regina (she tried to not stare too long at Lily)

"You see the mark on her wrist?" Emma asked at the no longer Evil Queen, before she turned to look at the waitress once more.

"You´re right, Emma. What´s your plan?" Regina confirmed before looking at the savior.

"Well, I don´t have a plan yet, so we should find Robin first"

"Are you sure, Swan?" Regina asked

"Of course, I plan something on the way"

"Fine, then we should go"

"Okay"

…

They spent two hours trying to find where Robin was staying, before they found him.

At the same time as Emma knew her plan.

"Regina, I know exactly how to get to talk with Lily"

"-but Robin…"

"Don´t worry, Regina, we will find him first and **then **I will deal with Lily." Emma said before Regina nodded and knocked. Robin opened it with wide eyes

"Robin?!" Regina asked incredulously before hugging Robin tightly.

"Regina? What- What are you doing here?" Robin asked to Regina, but looking at Emma, whom just shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Robin? What´going on?" Emma heard "Marian" walking towards them "Oh, Regina, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smirk.

"Zelena" Regina said after she separated from Robin, and before she tried to throw a fireball at her.

"Regina, here´s no magic" Emma reminded the Queen.

"The savior is right, Regina" Marian said before grabbing her necklace and turning into Zelena, leaving Robin in shock "By the way, how are you and your pirate boyfriend pirate doing?" she turned too look at Emma, but she wasn´t there.

"Very happy, thanks for asking" Emma asked from behind her and hit her with a pan "Woah, these things really work" Emma grinned before kneeling to take a look at the wicked witch of the west (her life wasn´t weird at all)

Robin turned to look at Regina

"How did you get here, Regina? Now you can´t go back" Robin asked Regina

"Actually-" Emma responded "We found out that we can go back, we just need this piece of paper" Emma finished with a smile (clearly proud of herself) and she lifted the said object. But she saw as nobody was paying attention to her, because Regina and Robin were kissing.

Emma jumped at the sound of her phone beeping.

It was Killian.

Emma smiled before she exited the apartment.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

"Hello, love" Killian greeted "How´s the searching going? Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn´t, well, at least not me"

"Is it safe to say you found Robin?" Killian asked with a grin

"Yes, and we also found Zelena" Emma said

"And what happened? Are you okay, love?" Killian asked worried

"Yes I´m okay" Emma smiled at his concern "And I, kinda … hit her with a pan"

Killian laughed so hard that Emma had to remove her phone from her ear.


	4. and this is for coming back to me

4b finale speculation (sort of)

As always, reviews would be lovely :)

disclaimer: ... yeah, right.

* * *

Emma looked up to see a man (a very,_ very_ familiar man) trying to catch his breath from the climbing as he stared at her. Emma couldn´t believe her eyes.

"Killian?"Emma looked at him with a tearful look _was h__e really there?_

"Emma?" Killian smiled widely as he ran towards her and took away the cuffs from her wrists, before crashing his lips against his _we are safe and sound, everything is going to be alright _Emma repeated in her head over and over again, hope running through her veins.

He had found her and they were never going to be separated again…

… or that´s what she thought.

.

She felt as he froze against her.

"Killian? What´s wrong?" Emma asked anxious as she saw pain on his face "Killian?"

Suddenly, he fell beside her, and that´s when he saw what was going on.

Charming.

Holding a sword with blood dropping from it.

_Oh no._

Emma lifted her hands and directed her magic towards her father with the exact amount of force to knock him out.

She ran towards her boyfriend and her hands went wet from all the blood.

"No, no, no, no" Emma sobbed and tried to use her magic to heal his wound, but not succeeding; Killian slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Emma" Killian murmured, making her look at him "Love, it´s too late"

"No" Emma replied stubbornly "No, it isn´t" she continued trying to heal him.

"Swan, you need to-" Emma interrupted him.

"DON´T. YOU. DARE" Killian saw as her gaze turned from sadness to anger, and then to sadness again "Don´t you dare telling me I need to let you go, don´t you dare telling me to leave you, because I wont! You should know that by now, I will **never **leave you! We won´t give up!" Emma sobbed "Please don´t go"

"Emma, I´m-" Killian winced with pain "I´m sorry I didn´t keep my promise"

"Killian, please, don´t leave me, I love you" Emma cried and Killian gave her a sad smile

"I love you as well, my Swan, till the end of the world, or time" Killian closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Killian?" Emma sobbed "Killian?! don´t go! I can´t do this without you!" Emma´s heart broke.

she thought of a plan_but __what if it d__oes__n´t work?_.

But she needed to try.

She leaned and brushed her lips against his, not seeing as the evil snow white entered the room.

But it was already too late. Emma saw as the woosh came from their kiss and made a white and gold cloud that surrounded all the enchanted forest.

"Where are going?" Snow white asked angry as she tried to fade away the cloud with her magic.

"To another realm" Emma hugged Killian who didn´t open his eyes just yet, hiding her head on his neck as she caressed his cheek

_Everything was going to be alright._

_._

They all appeared in front of Granny´s with their modern clothes and confused looks.

Everyone except Killian.

Emma opened her eyes and turned to look whom she was hugging.

Someone who wasn´t there anymore.

She started crying silently a she looked at the floor, trying to ignore the conversations of the citizens.

"_Can you remember something?"_

"_No, and you?"_

"_Are you guys sure it was a curse? It could haven´t worked out and nothing happened"_

"_I think it was a curse, I feel like I haven´t slept in ages"_

"_Why, do you think your name is Sleepy, buddy?"_

"_Ok, but if you´re sure it was a curse, how was it broken?"_

"_Huh, I guess we will never know"  
"Maybe we should ask the savior, she could help us to figure out what happened"_

"_Good idea, Tink!"_

Everyone turned to look at Emma, but she didn´t even flinch.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Ruby asked, caring.

"Sorry" Emma wiped her tears and turned to look at the them "What is it?" She noticed how her family were looking at her, but she didn´t turn to look at them, it was too painful, she needed to clear out any doubts so then she could be alone.

"Do you know how the course was broken?" Tinkerbell asked carefully.

Emma gulped

"Yes." Everyone widened their eyes at that.

"How?" Belle asked

Emma was silent for a moment until she finally answered, smiling sadly and looking at the floor.

"True love´s kiss."

Everyone started making questions, and questions, but Emma couldn´t handle it so she used her magic to get to the docks (thanks to Regina´s lessons)

Emma sat as she watched the horizon and started crying as she remembered her conversation with Killian.

_He is gone and he is never coming back._

Emma sobbed for hours, the pain never leaving, just making stronger.

Until she saw something at the ocean.

It looked like a ship.

The Jolly Roger.

_But who is sailing it?_

_..._

Emma smiled for a minute as she heard voices from the ship.

"Anna! Stop!" Elsa almost screamed, and all because of her sister who was jumping excitedly and tripping occasionally was about to fall into the water (thank gods Kristoff was there to catch her)

"I´m sorry Elsa, I´m just excited!"

"I can tell, just be careful" Elsa added as she continued navigating the vessel.

"I will, Elsa, don´t worry!" Anna replied "Should I wake Hook? We are almost there"

"Umm, let me check if he is fine, he looked quite tired after the rock trolls healed him"

"Of course, Elsa, we will take care here"

"Thank you, Kristoff" Elsa thanked her brother in-law before she went downstairs to wake the pirate.

Elsa entered to the captain´s quarters and looked at the Hook who was still sleeping. He didn´t look tired.

"Killian" Elsa shook him, making him open his eyes slightly.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, umm, we just wanted to check if you were fine" Elsa didn´t told him they were heading to Storybrooke, she wanted to make it a surprise "And we thought you maybe needed some air" Killian growled at that, but then Elsa gave him a look and he followed her reluctantly.

"Morning sunshine!" Anna and Kristoff _greeted_ Killian

"Are you mates navigating my ship?" Killian quirked an eyebrow, making they wide their eyes

"Ah, Umm" Anna mumbled

"It´s okay, lass, it was just a joke" Killian looked at them "And where are we heading?"

Elsa decided to tell him the truth "Storybrooke" She smiled

"Come again?" Killian asked shocked "But there´s no way of getting there"

"See it for yourself" Kristoff motioned him to the small town.

Killian looked at the docks, there was someone standing there that looked like…

"Swan?!" Killian screamed

"Killian!" Emma screamed back (she was trying so hard to not jump and swim towards him)

After the longest 5 minutes of her life, Killian, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff dropped the anchor, all of them climbing out of the Jolly Roger.

Killian ran towards her and they met halfway.

"Killian, I thought I lost you" Emma said as she hugged him tight "How did you survive?"

"the course sent me to Arendelle instead of Storybrooke, and the… how does Henry say it? Awesome?" Emma snickered at that "The awesome trolls healed me" Killian smiled

"Remind me to send them a fruit basket" Emma grinned as she separated a little to kiss him passionately, and another woosh happened, but this time stronger.

They heard sobs and turned to look at all the town looking at them with tears.

"We remember everything" David said "I´m so sorry, Killian"

"It´s okay, mate, it was out of your control, it was the bloody author" Killian said

"I know, but still, you´re part of our family and it wasn´t right"

"I assure you, mate, it´s okay" as Killian reassured David, Emma felt someone tapping at her shoulder.

"Hello, Emma" Elsa smiled at her friend

"Elsa!" Emma hugged her friend "I missed you so much!"

"Me too" Elsa hugged Emma tighter

"Thank you for bringing Killian back"  
"It was my pleasure, Emma" They separated and turned to look at Killian, who was hugging david, making Emma chuckle.

"I´m glad you found your true love" Emma blushed and turned to look at her friend, but before she could respond her mother headed towards them.

"Elsa! How is Arendelle?" as Snow continued talking with Elsa about her kingdom, Emma turned to look at Killian, who was looking at her as well. She hugged him and kissed his jaw as Killian touched her hair.

"Granny´s breakfast on me!" David screamed and everyone headed to the diner.

As all of them left, Killian felt Emma hugging him tighter.

"Love?"

"I almost lost you" Emma replied angrily.

"I know love, I-" she slapped him before he could finish.

"That is for leaving me" Emma warned him, but then she looked at his lips "And this is for coming back to me" Emma leaned and Killian deepened the kiss.

"Aww, I told you they were cute" Anna said from inside as everyone was looking through the window.

* * *

Are you excited for the finale?! Cause I am!

P.S: I love writing Anna :3


	5. The Kohl Angst

17\. "Come here. Let me fix it." Prompted by nerdywriter15

"Killian!" Hook jumped and accidentally messed up his almost perfect kohl application, and then got out of the bathroom to see his Swan lying on the bed looking at her laptop with excitement.

"Look! I found the movie I was tell- oops… sorry" Emma looked up from her laptop with glimmering eyes and then saw his expression and the line of kohl across his dashing face.

"It's alright, love, I have feared worse beasts than a bad kohl application" Killian assured and Emma's mouth corner quirked up.

"Are you sure?" Emma teased and laughed when she saw his pout; she left the laptop on the bed and then got into their bathroom; she placed her hands on her hips when she saw her boyfriend didn't move.

"**Come here, **tough guy**, let me fix it**" Emma groaned with mock frustration and dragged him to their bathroom, earning a laugh from him.

Emma hopped up the counter after she grabbed her bag and then his kohl. Killian just looked at him lovingly and gladly obeyed when she groaned again.

"First we need to clean this off" Emma cooed and Killian fought the urge to lift a teasing eyebrow at his girlfriend; he decided to kiss her softly instead. "Easy tiger, we need to finish this first, we can have fun later" Emma murmured against his mouth and pulled away

"Is that a guarantee?" Killian murmured and Emma hugged his waist with her legs to get him closer to her.

"Perhaps" Emma took his kohl and proceeded to put his guyliner on.

Sure, there were a few mistakes, kisses and some pirate puns here and there, but the rest of that moment, he just looked at her brows furrowed and her lip-biting when she concentrated, and wondered how they ended up this way, from sword fighting against each other, to giving lessons to each other –even if some of these memories were painful- from leaving each other behind, to calling the other first when there's an emergency, how did that happen?

It didn't matter if he went through a few heartbreaks, punches on his face and betrayal, he wouldn't change any of them, because then maybe he wouldn't have found her.

All these adventures, voyages, and this life, wouldn't be the same without her.

Maybe he had had more years to navigate and sail the ocean with his crew, but that didn't matter to him now.

This was his happy ending.

_Emma was his happy ending._


	6. Kiss attack

beautiful-swan gave me the prompt on tumblr and it was:

_"Emma gets really affectionate when she's tired and won't stop hugging and cuddling killian after a long day of chasing Hyde"_

* * *

She can't believe he's so calm.

Almost as if he didn't notice his family got dragged by a portal just the day before. He's sleeping -_finally_\- on her arms and she's absolutely going to cherish that small moment of peace surrounded by the warmth of the dinner and with the most beautiful baby by her side.

The mix of soft music playing from the jukebox and the warm cocoa in front of her, threats to lure her into a cozy and calm nap; although, in this position -with Neal on her arms and her back pressing against the corner of the booth- it would be a bit uncomfortable.

_How long has it been since anyone slept, anyway?_ she thinks, and that thought makes her realize of the craziness that's been happening lately. _The Ice queen, Maleficient, Cruella, the- _Her trail of thought stops.

Emma.

How long has it been for _her_ to sleep?

Emma told her the dark ones couldn't sleep, so that's almost two months. She can't imagine her daughter like that, _with all the darkness surrounding her, eating her, using her lack of sleep to torture her and telling her she's not - _She let's out a small gasp. _Don't think about that, Snow. _David's voice reassures her in her mind. _It's all in the past, now __all __we need __to do is__ cherish the moments. _

_Let's not think about that. Let's move on. _

Then the chaos occurred. Robin, born that terrible day, was completely oblivious to the world when she was born. Then there was Zelena, who was ready to get her revenge and her baby. And with her was-

Kilian.

How long has it been for _him?_

"Mom?" She hears from the hall and lifts her head to look at her daughter. Her hands are brushing her jeans and her hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"Yes, Emma?" She asks a bit puzzled, and that's when she sees the confused and worried look she's wearing.

"Where's Killian?"

…

"Um, he went out with David, why?" Her mom answers puzzled and Emma's eyes go wide when she asks.

"What? Why? Did something happen? I thought we had given up on the search party because we didn't find anything to help us find Hyde." She grabs her phone and starts unblocking it to look for messages from her Dad or Killian, but she only sees her boys photo as her background looking back at her.

Well. That's new.

"David got a call about a stranger wandering around so he went out with Hook to check it out" Snow answers slowly and Emma looks up at her with a look she can't identify.

"And they didn't find it necessary to let me know? I'm the sheriff too" She argues back and considers for a moment to get out of the dinner to go look for them. It shouldn't be hard; like she always says, Storybrooke is a _very_ small town. Besides, what if they get in trouble? She knows they're old enough -_specially Killian- _to look for themselves, but how can't she be worried when they finally got back from-

"Emma, are you okay? You seem upset" Snow asks confused and she follows her daughters movements with her eyes as she goes to the other side of the booth and lets herself fall on it with a soft tud.

"Yeah well, how can't I be when my father and my boyfriend let me here and went out -_without telling me_\- to revive the spark of their bromance?"

"Emma, we both know that's not what I meant"

"I know" She mutters and sighs when she sees looks up at her mom "I'm sorry, I just- I can't- " She can't breath. Her throat itches and she shakes her head because she can't lose him. Not again. Not _**ever.**_

She feels her mom grabbing her hand across the table ans she can also feel her thumb caressing her knuckles as she starts to breath evenly.

"I know"

…

Apparently her family's optimism is contagious.

Because there's only one emotion she feels when Killian gets back.

Love.

…

It isn't a big deal what they find out, or maybe they're already used to curses and magic and all that jazz. But Hyde must definitely has a plan if he brought an entire land with him.

But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Killian is safe and sound next to her. He's sitting so close to her that she's sure she can feel his heartbeat. But it's not enough. He doesn't feel close enough after all they have been through.

There's something to be done, and she knows it.

She has to get more close. And keep it pg rating.

At least in front of her parents.

And that's how it begins. At one time during the dinner, Killian laughs when David's soda splashes him in the face and Emma doesn't think she has ever heard a sound more beautiful. So, she leans in and places a peck on a side of his neck as her hands keep holding his hook. He smirks back at her and grabs her left hand to brush his lips on his knuckles.

Her mother just smiles and her father grabs a handful of napkins to clean his face.

How convenient.

For the rest of the evening she kisses him as many times as she wants -and laughs when she sees her father's look go from oblivious to horrified- and they both blush when they catch Granny staring at them with a raised eyebrow and a small quirk at the corners of her mouth.

Eventually, her parents leave with a fussed baby Neal and there's only both of them left -Granny left too with what Emma thought was a bottle of rum, but she just shrugged it off when she looked up at Killian with a mischievous grin- He quirks an eyebrow and giggles when she starts attacking his face with kisses and she jumps when he does the same on her neck.

"Killian!" Emma manages to say between laughs and pulls lightly at his hair until he gets the hint and pulls away -_not without kissing her cheek first_\- and cups his cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers. She licks her lips when they pull apart to catch their breath and sighs when Killian closes the distance between them again. They change the angle to deepen their kiss and they only stop when he lets out a small moan. "Do you wanna go and see what's on Netflix?" She laughs breathless when he raises an eyebrow and kisses her forehead.

"There's nothing else I would love to do, Swan"


End file.
